brofisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
Taokaka
Personality Taokaka is literally described as the Innocent Heart. She's one of those characters who isn't necessarily stupid, but who has their head in the clouds all the time. She chooses to live in fairytale land where every argument boils down to if that person ate today or not. In fact if it weren't for those gigantic killer claws, that creepy black mask, and the occasional mood swing, she would be the most simple and pure girl you'd ever meet. Taokaka also has difficulty listening to things people have to say. She believes that whatever she sees with her own eyes is what is true. If a person is crafty, they might be able to fool Taokaka into believing whatever they want. Otherwise, it's hard to make her believe a lie through words only. She also has a bad habit of judging people based on first impressions. The cat lycanthrope has an interesting (or annoying) way of speaking. Based on first impressions of people she meets, she gives that person a nickname. Even if the person gives her their real name, Taokaka is fond of sticking to nicknames. Her speech patterns are also very cat-like. Instead of "now," she'll substitute "nyow." "Mews" and "Nyas" are also regularly substituted for other words, or placed at the end of her sentences. Background Taokaka is a cat-girl named Tao from the Kaka clan, a clan of similar-looking cat-people who all happen to wear oversized, hooded uniforms that hide their true face (and according to Litchi, might be genetically engineered to the point where they may go extinct unless they can somehow reproduce asexually) and contain hidden, sharp blades that serve as large claws. She lives in the Kaka village in the lowest part of Kagutsuchi, where the "sky" is a giant plate that supports the rest of the city, and there is almost no sunlight and no natural plant-growth except for a small patch on a hill where she likes to sleep. Taokaka is searching for Ragna the Bloodedge because she is technically a vigilante looking for money and on the orders of her village elder. However, as the story progresses, it becomes apparent that Taokaka is either a complete idiot or has levels of ADHD so high that not even a barrel full of Ritalin would help. In the unlockable mini-series "Tell Me, Dr. Litchi!", the Kaka village elder asks Litchi to teach Taokaka to become a vigilante even though elder adds she is quite stupid. Tao often has trouble comprehending complex words and long sentences to the point where she either complains bluntly about it to the speaker or falls asleep in the middle of the lesson. In one story arc of the game, she actually runs into Ragna after being handed a flyer with his face printed on it, but after fighting him all she's interested in is the food he's eating. When he offers to share some of his food with her, Tao refers to him as a "good guy" and forgets all about the bounty. Tao also assigns simple nicknames to most of the people she meets. For example, she refers to Litchi as "boobie lady," Noel as "lacking lady," Bang as "scruffy man" and side-character Jubei as "cat person." Relationships N/A GODDAMN Trivia None yet. See Also Come back to this. External Links Come back later. Category:Characters